


To Savannah and Back Again

by SomePacificWind02



Series: Sketches of Spierfeld [4]
Category: Love Simon (2018), Simonverse | Creekwood Series - Becky Albertalli
Genre: First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff and Smut, M/M, One Shot, POV First Person, Post-Canon, i love my gays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:07:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25789327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomePacificWind02/pseuds/SomePacificWind02
Summary: I’m fading in and out of sleep as we go. The Georgia landscape is passing by at a million miles an hour. We drive through windy roads, by towering pines, and over crystal rivers. It’s four hours to Savannah. Bram said he wanted to show me something special down there, something not even Garrett knows about.orIt's Senior Ditch Day, and Bram and Simon decide to take a road trip to Bram's old hometown.
Relationships: Bram Greenfeld/Simon Spier
Series: Sketches of Spierfeld [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1003929
Comments: 5
Kudos: 44





	To Savannah and Back Again

I didn’t realize how much Bram loved Lana del Rey until senior ditch day. He’s singing along to, “Lust for Life,” as we’re speeding down I-75 South. Gotta say, this man can carry a tune. He’s no Metternich, but there’s hope.

I’m fading in and out of sleep as we go. The Georgia landscape is passing by at a million miles an hour. We drive through windy roads, by towering pines, and over crystal rivers. It’s four hours to Savannah. Bram said he wanted to show me something special down there, something not even Garrett knows about.

Nick and Abby left for a couples weekend in Birmingham last night. The excitement on Nick’s face was priceless. He looked like Bieber when Nora makes him his special steak once a month — anime eyes and all. I almost took a picture.

Leah’s holding down the fort at home. Her AP Studio Art exam is today, but she seemed a bit relieved to get a little alone time.

I saw on snapchat earlier that Ethan and Taylor and their squad are out in greater Atlanta for a day on the town. A cute asian boy about a few inches shorter than Ethan had his fingers laced with his own on one of the pictures Taylor posted to her story. My heart danced. After witnessing him get harassed for years, it was good to see him head over heels for someone else.

Bram cranes his neck. 

“We’re almost there babe.”

My shoulder blades make a satisfying, “Crack,” as I sit up in the passenger side chair. To the left, a neon green sign signaled to us that we had finally reached our destination. I rolled the windows down and took a deep breath. The air was salty. Wind tousles my hair, and Bram glances over. He rests his hand on my leg. My stomach flips. I turn to face him — it’s tough because the seat belt is tight against my chest. Brown. His eyes are so brown. He flashes me a sweet smile and looks back to the road, but he doesn’t move his hand from my leg.

“Sooooo.” I rest my hand on his. “Where are you taking us?”

“Oh my dear Si, a master never reveals his secrets.”

“So you’re not gonna tell me.”

“No. I am not going to tell you.”

“Daw, come on.”

He chuckles. “You’re so cute I can’t stand it — it’s aaaalmost enough for me to tell you.”

“Aaaaalmost?” I mimic him.

“Aaaaalmost.” 

He’s smiling so wide right now.

“You packed everything I told you too?”

I unzip the black Jansport between my legs for effect. “A change of clothes, sunscreen, bug spray, and twenty dollars cash.”

“Oh yes, we’ll definitely need bug spray.”

“So we’re making a venture into the jungle I see?”

“Shit! I gave it away.”

We start laughing. I don’t know why it’s so funny. Maybe I’m exhausted from all the exams I’ve had this week. Maybe I’m feeling extra light since finding out I got into NYU’s honors program last night. Maybe I’m just savoring every last minute I have before my world changes in August.

Maybe I just love being with Bram.

Probably all of the above.

“And we are here,” he says.

He pulls into an empty parking lot surrounded by willows. Little leaflets are blowing off of the branches and making little lazy loops across the air. As I open the door, I’m hit by the sudden bogginess of it all. For a brief moment, I almost forgot Georgia was home to swampland. This takes me back to when my dad tried to take me fishing once. I was seven; Nora was three. We were all out on this rusted dingy on the Chattahoochee. Mom was filming us on her little camcorder, an encouraging grin on her face. Dad was guiding my hands with his, but I still somehow managed to snag the hook on one of his butt pockets. To this day, mom teases him about the infamous Spier Wedgie.

Bram and I lather ourselves up in bug spray and sunscreen. Perfect timing too. The sun has just cracked through the clouds. He laces his fingers through mine.

“Now, normally I’d ask you to close your eyes,” he starts, leading me to the trailhead, “but when I first came here, I almost stepped on a water moccasin. I’m serious, they’re everywhere.”

I kiss his forehead. “Good thing I have my knight in shining _blue_ armor.”

He smiles down at the ground, trying to hide his cherry red cheeks. I think I love him more and more with each minute.

I gesture at the trail. “Lead the way, Mr. Hero.”

We follow the dusty path into the heart of the park. As we go, Bram enthusiastically points out spots that brought back old memories.

“Oh! And that one! That old tree is where my dad taught me to climb trees. Before that branch fell, I made it a point to climb all the way to the highest point. I could see for miles and _miles_ up there.”

We pause, taking in the gnarly, gray branches.

“I bet you were quite the monkey.” I grin slyly.

He gasps mockingly. “Was not!”

“Was too!”

“‘Was too,’ is not grammatically correct.” 

“Coming from you? Simon Spier? Beholder of Sentence Fragments?” Bram folds his arms.

“Yes, you fucking monkey.”

He makes monkey sounds in response.

I swear to God I’m smiling so hard my cheeks hurt.

The path goes on for a little longer before it stops at the edge of a little lake. We’re standing on the edge of a small cliff. Not a soul in sight. Just us and the buzz of cicadas.

“We are here!”

I survey the area. “So this is the mysterious place my strange, monkey boyfriend wanted to show me.”

“Firstly, I’ll take, ‘strange,’ as a compliment. Secondly, yes. Yes this is.”

His gaze is distant, as if he’s reminiscing.

“We used to come here all the time before my parents split back in sixth grade. It was kind of like my safe space.”

I’m now imagining little Bram sitting on the edge of that cliff with his feet dangling off the edge. He’s playing with a cattail, running his fingers along the outside. Someone is calling his name in the distance — maybe his mom, but he’s tuning her out.

“I’ve been thinking lately that I know so much about your past — your parents never spare the details,” he chuckles, “but there isn’t a whole lot I’ve told you about who I used to be. Where I used to live. You know, the life I had before Creekwood.”

“Yeah, I totally get it.”

A toad leaps out of the water and onto the shore below.

“What was your favorite memory here?”

He closes his eyes and takes a deep breath. “Tossing you in.”

“What?”

I realize what he means too late.

He wraps his muscular arms around me and lifts me off the ground. I flail my arms in protest, but he’s strong. Really strong. It’s pointless to struggle because before I know it I’m falling towards the lake surface.

“Fuck you!” I scream on the way down.

He’s guffawing hysterically.

I brace myself for the cold, but the water is surprisingly warm today. Clouds of dust billow up around me. My feet touch the bottom, and I surface. Bram has his hand on his stomach as he laughs and laughs and laughs. I push my hair out of my face and scowl. He pauses to look at my face, then he’s laughing all over again.

“I’m gonna get you!” I’m starting for the cliffside.

“Oh shit! No you’re not!”

He rips off his shirt, revealing his muscular chest, and cannonballs in right behind me. Damn, Bram can make quite the wave.

“You’re such a dirty liar,” I say as he resurfaces.  
He spits out a mouthful of water. “I’m not! This place _is_ special to me, but I also wanted to take you here to make it even more special.”

“Oh?” I wrap my arms around his waist.

“Yeah.”

His eyes are low, and he’s biting his lip.

God, he’s so hot.

I lean in and kiss him. His wet hands slide under my now-soaked shirt, and he pulls me closer. My heart is pounding in my ears — racing a million miles an hour. Part of me feels like I’m running after a runaway train, desperate to slow things down so I can catch up and savor it all, but I let the train go. Bram moves from my mouth to my neck. I moan softly.

Suddenly, a branch snaps.

We freeze.

“Shit,” I hiss.

There’s this awkward pause.

Nothing.

“I guess it’s nothing.” Bram turns his gaze back on me. A glint catches in his irises — a hungry glint. I pull my shirt off as he presses me back against the cliffside. Our kisses are growing more and more intense. I prop myself up against a smooth rock while he resumes his path from my lips to my neck to my chest and all the way down to my erection.

I have to cup a hand over my mouth to muffle a loud, long gasp.

Bram looks up at me, meeting my gaze. He doesn’t have to say a word. I know what he wants.

I give a small nod. “I’m ready,” I half-moan, half-beg.

He pulls off my board shorts and underwear, and now I’m all exposed. I have to resist the urge to cover myself.

Bram grins. “Well shit Spier. You’re...impressive.”

I can’t take the anticipation anymore. “Just suck my dick, Abraham.” My voice is ragged, eager, and desperate. “Please.”

And he does.

My eyes roll right back into my head as waves of warmth and pleasure roll through my body. It’s overwhelming. He’s so good at it. Okay, there’s a little too much teeth for me, but I can look past that. God, he’s so good at it. A natural. Bram’s rhythm is perfect. Is it supposed to feel this good the first time? I feel myself getting closer and closer. He places his hand on my chest; I lace my fingers through his. I’m trying so hard not to make too much noise, but I can’t stop the gasps and moans that escape my lips. He looks up at me with that hungry yet tender gaze.

This is so fucking hot.

“Bram, I’m getting close.”

He pulls his mouth away from my throbbing dick and finishes me with his hand. We’re kissing so deeply, so passionately as I go over the edge. My body is quivering as I cum everywhere. I...I don’t think I’ve moaned so loud. 

“Fuck!” 

We’re both laughing with relief. I never noticed this before, but the way his eyes crinkle when he laughs is so endearing.

“Wow,” I say breathlessly, “That was incredible.”

“Yeah? Not bad for my first time around the block?”

I twist my lips into a contemplative look.

His eyes get wide. “Oh no, was I really that bad?”

“Nah,” I push him gently, “You were incredible. A little less teeth next time, but you were incredible.”

Bram blushes, biting his lip.

“I’ll keep that in mind.”

“Hey.” I cup his chin with my hand. “You were amazing. Thank you.”

He kisses me soft and slow.

****

We hung out at the lake for another hour or so before we returned to the car. Unfortunately for us, the water washed off most of the bug spray, so we were assaulted by flies and mosquitoes the whole way back. Bram blasted the A/C and _Ultraviolence_ as we changed our clothes. I threw on my purple NYU hoodie and tan cargo shorts.

“Where to now?”

“Well, that’s all I had planned for now.” He pulled us out of the parking lot. “But I would _really_ love to show you around my old home.”

I kiss him on the cheek. “Abramam Greenfeld, I would love more than that.”

It’s around two in the afternoon when we reach downtown Savannah. It’s like if an old colonial town had a kid with Los Angeles. Palms swayed along the shoreline. Bram showed me everything: the ice cream parlor he used to go to with his pals after school, his old apartment in the historic district, and the piers where various festivals are held.

“Y’all have a beautiful day!” said random hot-dog vendor as we walked by hand-in-hand. Her thick southern accent reminded me of Cal. 

I wonder what he’s doing today.

As we walked by the southernmost pier, Bram stopped in his tracks.

“Yooooo!”

“What?”

“The Spring Fling Festival is today! I used to come here all the time with my mom!” He whips out his phone and takes a picture. “I have to show her.”

It’s no winter carnival, but it is something. Various festival-goers were clad in floral apparel: polos, cardigans, t-shirts, and all. One girl passed us in a full flower crown. I guess the people of Savannah really went all out for this kind of shit.

“I take it you want to go in?”

Bram nods vigorously.

And so we do.

It’s actually kind of a breathtaking scene. The sun is starting to set, so everything has a gold and orange tint. Pastel lanterns hang high above us. Booths with massive plushies stretch out for about half the length of the pier.

“Oh my god,” a thirteen year old girl shrieks, “Guys look at him!”

I glance over at a group of middle schoolers. The girl who shrieked has her hands pressed against her cheeks.

“That guy looks _just_ like Wally from The Flash!”

She points at Bram.

“Are you Wally from The Flash?!” Another girl asks, eyes bugging out of her head.

Bram smiles shyly, “Oh, no sorry. You’ve got me mistaken for someone else.”

They collectively sigh.

“Jayden, you can’t just ask people that! God! So embarrassing!” the first girl scolded the second as we walked on by.

“Wow love, you’re quite the magnet tonight.”

He shakes his head. “You’d be surprised how many times I’ve been asked that.”

We make our way down to the end of the pier. I rest my hands on the smooth railing, looking out at the horizon. The ocean is calm today. Little waves push up against the poles of the pier.

“Hey Si, uh, there’s something I need to tell you.”

“I’m ears.”

“Well, I’ve been waiting to tell you, but it’s about college.”

My stomach sinks.

This is it. 

This is the moment he breaks things off. I mean, it’s already starting to happen with all the seniors. Garrett had to break things off with a girl he was seeing because she was going to UCLA while he stayed here for Georgia Tech. I mean, New York isn’t that far from Georgia, right? I can’t bear the thought of losing Bram again. Not my Blue.

He’s not meeting my eyes.

“Are you one hundred percent sure you’re going to NYU?”

I purse my lips. “Yeah, we paid the confirmation deposit last week.”

He sighs — I can’t read it. Is it a sigh of relief? Of Sadness?

“W-what about UGA?” I stutter, “Abby and Leah are going there too. It shouldn’t be terrible, right?

Bram takes a slow, deep breath.

I brace myself for the end.

“I heard back from NYU.”

This takes me aback. “Oh, a-and…?”

“They took me off the waitlist.” I can hear the smile creeping into his voice. “Simon, I got in.”

My mouth drops.

“Oh-Oh my god! Babe that’s amazing!”

He turns to me with a smile that goes from ear to ear. “I also got a last-minute merit scholarship, so we can afford it and—”

I cut him off by throwing my arms around him. Honestly, I want to cry with joy. My boyfriend was going to be in New York. With me.

New York.

With me...

I can’t believe my fucking dumb luck.

**Author's Note:**

> Hiiiiiiiii! We're back in business! I recently had a massive wave of inspiration to for writing, and after watching Love, Victor, I decided to come back and finish up this lil' anthology for my boys. Thank you, as always, for taking the time to read my work. I had a lot of fun reading this, especially because I got to write out the senior ditch day that many high school seniors did not get to experience this year thanks to The PandemicTM. Constructive criticism and compliments are always always welcome. Hope this brought a little joy into your day — I missed doing this so much.


End file.
